Villager List
Active Village Residents Wilkommen Current Lawspeaker *Formerly an original resident of Seventh Haven and Croatia *Went into hiding with 99chan after Croatia got raided *Gathering shit for metal trades *Farming q50+ seeds yo! Bartholomew *A veteran of the game. Returned on the call of Potshot. Many mechanics are new to him, but he knows his way around the game. *Outranked irl by Tyeiz. lolol *Is known to kill boars by crushing their puny heads between his godly tighs *Runs Cap'n Bart's alcohol, tobacco and ranged weapon convenience store in the NW of the village viper *plans to go full industry. *has plans for building a massive complex to the north of the village. The One *Planning to build a big farm *Known as Evil-sandwich on irc *Joined this village because von stradok annoyance did *Got Von Stradok Annoyance abandoned property (including key!) *Is dutch *Is giving his old house away for FREE FrankMcFuzz * New to the game, and relatively useless and resource chugging. *Nominated by several for village idiot. *Drowned. Lol. Is back. *Self appointed storage-room-item-thief and gatherer of other people's abandoned shit. *Likes mines. A lot. Von Stradok Annoyance *Hermiting, but still belongs to village. Inactive (?) Village Residents Bivoj *former Hirdsman of Our Glorious Nation of ARMENIA *Is a sweet Czech boy who is ALL ABOUT THE BLACK BITCHES. *Has super powers to FIND THINGS. *PRETTY MUCH THE COOLEST MOTHERFUCKER EVER. *Future hunter, gatherer and chef, going for full nature Jesstilence *Moved from small vineyard in SH to set up an even more grandiose vineyard. *Plans on training farming, cooking, and carpentry to provide only the finest wines, cheeses, and delicious foods for villagers. *Has full [[Personal_Beliefs|'Nature']]. Zephron and Friends himself *Come from the East *Lived north of the Russian village A.D. *Claimed the quadrant to the southeast of the Square, by the swamp. *Have a decent village claim named Barcania we'll buy up and loot later *Is currently inactive, on a business trip. 07_Scyllus_07 *??? Potshot *Quit, but then came back after like 3 days. Suwako *A Czech girl boy who is still quite new, but very eager to help. Deceased + Quit ALWAYS Tyeiz - UNKNOWN IF TRUELY QUIT *First Lawspeaker of Armenia *The village's resident irl fag and totally sexy guy. <3 *Has full [[Personal_Beliefs|'Nature']] . *Built Tobias Memorial Square and the vast majority of village roads. Is the self appointed Department of Transportation. *One sexy ''beast. *Marksmanship, farming, and sewing all in the 40's. Decent carpentry as well and has a Q133 saw. *Eventually plans to have a silk factory to make good use of his sewing and dexterity. *Murdered in his sleep. 'lmaonade' *Was killed by raiders at ALWAYS' camp. Panelmans *Has planned on Marksmanship, mostly, and whatever needs specialization. *Is going full STR and smithing. *Has Unarmed Combat for fighting. *Has full [[Personal_Beliefs|'Industry']]. *Forest Fairy and a hermit. *Belongs to Tyeiz. Hands off. >:3 *Probably died. *Did die. Ployer FuckFace *Killed while out with Panel. Quit the game. ;~; Just like herpes, he's back. Seems like he's gone again. Notable Non-residents [[User:Daniel Plainview|'Stuart Little']] (formerly Daniel Plainview) *'LEFT*''' *Current Former Chieftan of Our People's Republic of Armenia, entombed in Our Father Little's Church of the Holy Resseurection in an unholy slumber. Some say he may return on a boat made of a swan from the land of Avalon to one day lead England once again to glory, but they're fags. *Former Lawspeaker of Newkraine and Seventh Haven, former Chieftan of Seventh Haven round 2, participated in Coffelt Truffle Farm, Newkraine, Allie's Clay Pit, Croatia, and the 1st 7chan town, which was unnamed for some fucking reason. Pestjr *A pretty cool guy that is chilling up by Seventh Haven (7H's current LS) in his little fort, has very high quality goods and sometimes gives us the shit he would normally throw away. Overlord *Had a motorcycle accident, but is coming back. Will be living in the area of Seventh Haven. Aganthir *A bit mysterious. Keeps to himself mostly and doesn't speak much. *Currently mapping our immediate area and is willing to provide us with copies. *May possibly be quitting the game soon. As of yet unsure.Has quit, thus his land is up for grabs to anyone new that wishes to live there (up by the water, near the dock, across the water from FrankMcFuzz)